This application claims priority of International application number PCT/DE99/03397, filed Oct. 15, 1999, which in turn claims priority to German patent application number 19852540.0, filed Nov. 5, 1998.
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for releasably fastening a vehicle seat or parts of a vehicle seat in a motor vehicle.
2. Background of Invention
A device for releasably fastening a vehicle seat is known from DE 195 44 833 A1. The known device comprises a rear fastening hook which is open in the travel direction and in which a fastening bolt on the side of the vehicle floor can engage, and a front slide guide for supporting the vehicle seat on the front fastening bolt, as well as a rotary mounted claw-like locking lever which is biased by spring force and which locks the front fastening bolt in the slide guide. The rear fastening bolt is associated with a swivel mounted claw-like primary locking part which is loaded by spring force against the locking position and whose position on reaching the locking position can likewise be locked by a secondary locking element, and the front primary locking element as well as the rear secondary locking element are connected together by a coupling rod.
With a device of this kind, a vehicle seat can be readily locked and unlocked again in order to fix it in the vehicle and remove it from the vehicle respectively. If the vehicle seat is an electrified seat which is provided with electric seat adjustment devices, then the device for locking and unlocking the seat is normally combined with a removal lock which prevents unlocking of the seat for as long as the latter is connected to the main power network of the vehicle through corresponding contact elements.
This additional measure prevents the electrical connecting elements from becoming damaged when attempts are made to unlock the seat and remove it from the vehicle even though the electric plug connections have not yet been released. The known removal locks however, are, very expensive to construct and they comprise numerous functional elements.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for releasably fastening a vehicle seat or parts of a vehicle seat in a motor vehicle through which the removal of the seat is reliably prevented with simple means for as long as the latter is connected to the electric mains power of the vehicle through corresponding contact elements.
This is achieved according to the invention by providing a device having the following features:
According to the present invention, the removal lock comprises a single securing element which is mounted between a movable locking element of the locking mechanism and a stop connected to the vehicle seat when an electric contact element on the seat side is coupled to a corresponding electric contact element on the vehicle side, whereby during an attempt at unlocking the seat, the securing element is forced by the locking element against the stop.
In this solution the securing element restricts the movement of the locking element associated with the locking mechanism; thereby preventing the unlocking of the seat during an attempt to unlock the seat, this locking element forces the securing element against a stop so that further movement of the locking element is prevented. Since this locking element is coupled to the locking mechanism, the movement of the locking mechanism required for unlocking is prevented.
The force applied by a person attempting to unlock the seat is thereby introduced by the securing element into the stop and is absorbed by the stop. Damage to the locking mechanism or to the removal lock is thereby avoided during a forced attempt to unlock the seat.
The solution according to the invention is characterised more particularly by a simple construction of the removal lock which only consists of a single structural element. This lock is highly stable since any forces acting on the removal lock are taken up by a stop.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the securing element for preventing unlocking is mounted between the locking element and the stop so that the securing element only transfers compression forces to the stop. This can be achieved for example by the forces exerted by the locking element onto the securing element being directed straight to the stop.
Furthermore the locking element preferably engages on the side of the securing element that sets the greatest resistance moment opposite any shear forces that may appear. In the case of a flat surface securing element, the forces exerted by the locking element should engage on an edge of the flat securing element and should thereby be directed along the surface.
In order to achieve a simple construction of the removal lock, the securing element is preferably formed in one piece as a sheet metal part or as an Outsert part where metal function areas are injection moulded in a plastics cover.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the securing element is connected for swivel movement to a part of the vehicle seat where the swivel movement is preferably ensured through a bending area integrated in the securing element. The securing element can thereby be integrated in one piece into the housing of the electric contact element on the seat side. On the other side the securing element is connected to the vehicle seat through a suspension mounting.
The securing element in this embodiment preferably has an operating section through which the securing element enters into active connection with the contact element on the vehicle side when this contact element is coupled to the contact element on the seat side whereby the securing element is guided between the locking element and the stop.
Furthermore a resilient section can be formed in one piece on the securing element through which the securing element is supported on the vehicle seat and which counteracts the insertion of the securing element between the locking element and the stop. This resilient section ensures that the securing element automatically leaves its position between the locking element and the stop when the electric contact element on the seat side is not coupled with the electric contact element on the vehicle side. The seat can then be readily unlocked and removed from the vehicle.
According to a further variation of the invention the securing element is connected to the contact element on the vehicle side and is integrated in particular in one piece into the housing. With this variation of the invention the securing element automatically engages between the locking element and the associated stop when the contact element on the vehicle side is coupled to the contact element on the seat side.
If the seat which is to be releasably connected to the vehicle has a longitudinal seat adjustment, the locking mechanism is preferably connected through at least one bearing block to the lower rail of the longitudinal adjustment and then in this case the stop is also formed on this bearing block.
The bearing block has a passage opening through which the securing element can be mounted between the locking element and the associated stop.
The locking element is preferably mounted on the same axis as a locking element of the locking mechanism and is able to swivel together with the locking element.
The contact elements through which the electrical devices of the vehicle seat are connected to the electrical mains power of the vehicle are more particularly a plug and a plug socket.